


Endgame

by podcastalien



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podcastalien/pseuds/podcastalien
Summary: Bill and Eddie go to see end game together. For some reason Richie is acting weird. (Request from tumblr)





	Endgame

Eddie groaned before rubbing his eyes and rolling over to reach for his phone on the bedside table. His eyes scanned over his home screen and the single, lonely message on it. Eddie might’ve been a marvel fan, but it was also 9:00 am on a Saturday. 

He started to type, 

Bill I am not seeing a movie at 9:00 am

 

Before he could even stretch (or fall back asleep),

ding!

Billy, just now: no, you’re not seeing a movie, you’re seeing ENDGAME. it’s at 9:45. Shower and I’ll meet you at the movie theatre. 

He rolled his eyes at his own inability to say no to Bill, a childhood habit that was still hard to kick. Fine. You buy the tickets. He sighed before throwing himself out of bed to shower. 

-

On the ten minute walk to meet Bill at The Aladdin, Eddie realizes he definitely should’ve worn a hoodie. His thin Captain America shirt that he’s had for years would be displayed proudly, if he weren’t shivering and covering his arms and the logo. He silently curses the world for making it cold in April. He shouldn’t have to wear a sweatshirt if it looks this nice outside for fuck’s sake. 

 

He finds Bill waiting for him outside the glass doors of the theatre, with an irrationally wide smile for this early in the morning. 

“E-Eddie,” he stammers and pulls him into a side arm hug. Eddie melts into the warmth, thinking he could fall asleep again, but mostly he’s happy to see his friend so happy.

“ You’re stuttering,” he says bluntly before crossing his arms, bill had dropped the stutter (for the most part) freshman year. 

“‘m ex-c-cited.” 

“And I’m tired and grumpy.” 

“And c-cold.” Bill could read all the losers like a damn book. And Eddie’s goosebumps are pretty noticeable. 

He takes off his gray zip up hoodie and drapes it over Eddie’s shoulders. 

“This doesn’t make up for waking me up ya know.”

“I know. I’ll buy you a cherry coke.”

“At 9:30 in the morning?”

“If you don’t have caffeine you’ll get cranky and I didn’t give you enough time to make coffee. Now C’mon.” He whips out his phone and pulls up the tickets as they head inside. 

Eddie lets his eyes fall over the theatres filled with a few exited patrons, all in marvel gear. He smiles a little at the sight of their buzzing anticipation, it makes the room seem warmer. 

Bill is a little ahead of him, getting their tickets scanned by- 

 

He feels a smile blossom on his face and a dusting of red on his cheeks, he tries to swallow the feeling in his throat at the sight of Richie in his work uniform. It’s a dress shirt and a bow tie, silly, but on brand for a movie theatre. It compliments his messy hair in the strangest way that makes his stomach knot. He tries to reason with himself not to be weird, and approaches the counter.

“Rich, I didn’t know you worked mornings.” 

Richie’s eyes scan him up and down. He has an expression of angry annoyance that was barely readable to anyone but the losers. It shifted from casual and content to whatever this is as soon as he saw Eddie. 

“Do now.” He says, quickly and snipply. 

Eddie grimaces at his attitude, feeling almost embarrassed that his best friend would talk like that to him. 

“You o-k-kay, Richie?” Bill asks. 

“Just fine. Theatre one. Enjoy the show.” 

“That was weird,” Bill says. 

“Why is he being such a dick?” Eddie zones out looking at him, not thinking about the movie, or the cokes, or what bill is actually saying. 

“I don’t know, but we’re gonna be late.” He grabs eddie by the arm  and starts to walk while he’s still staring at Richie. 

Richie glances back at them for a moment.

Eddie mouths “What?” While being pulled by his friend. Richie just looks back at the line of people. 

 

Three hours later Eddie is being pulled out of the theatre in tears. 

Him and everyone else.

He’d forgotten the interaction in the throes of the marvel cinematic universe, but as soon as he sees Richie scooping popcorn into a bag, it all comes flooding back. He finds himself stiffening up while Bill walks over to Richie. 

“Richie!” He shouts over to their friend, who turns his head to look over at them. 

“Meet us at the strawberry when you’re done, we’ve gotta talk about this!” 

He nods his head, but doesn’t say anything. 

Since when the fuck is he quiet?

-

The losers assemble at their favorite and only diner in Derry, the strawberry. It’s old timey, 50s style, but with none of the wait staff dressed up as celebrities to make it awkward. Eddie may hate Derry, but it’s apathy is it’s saving grace in a few cases. 

 

Six losers settle into a large booth in their usual arrangement,

Mike, Bill, And Ben on one side, Stan, Bev, Eddie on the other. He leaves Richie his usual seat. When the dark haired boy arrives, he doesn’t slide in next to Eddie, instead next to Ben on the other side. He tries not to notice too much.

“Sup losers?” He quips smiley, keeping his eyes anywhere but on Eddie.

“Richie Tozier we need to talk about endgame.” Bill says sternly and his expression changes ever so slightly. His face muscles tense. 

“Ya like it?”

“It was fucking insane!” 

Bill babbles on about the plot while stan covers his ears and yells spoilers. Richie listens, inattentively, and will find Eddie’s eyes once in a while. It’s happened four times in five minutes of losers rambling. Eddie will look up from his milkshake to find dark blue eyes staring at him in something he can only read as irritation. By the time they’re talking about what the fuck happened to the hulk, Eddie has had enough. 

Richie looks at him again,

“What?” He exclaims quickly.

Richie shakes his head, “nothin”.

His eyes roll, “clearly it’s not “nothin’” what’s wrong?” 

He puffs, attempting to be causal, “Nothing is wrong why are you freaking out?”

“I’m not!” Eddie slams his fists on the table, not hard enough to spill anything but enough to make the losers stop and look. “You keep looking at me like I killed your mom or spoiled the movie or something! 

“No I don’t.” 

“Yes you do!” 

“Can’t I just look across the table?”

“No because you’ve been weird to me all day! Tell me what’s wrong Richie!”

They weren’t many people in the diner, but they were staring to get looks. 

Stan shoves Eddie out of the booth.

“If you guys are gonna be assholes, be assholes outside before you get us kicked out.” 

Eddie was stubborn as shit, but he always hated it when people made scenes in public.

He grabs Richie’s arm and pulls him out of the opposite side, leading them out the doors. 

-

“Are you gonna tell me what the fuck is going on now?”

Richie stares at the ground, “No.”

“You’re acting like a fucking child Richie this is ridiculous. You don’t talk to me all day and you won’t even tell me what’s wrong. Eventually I’m gonna stop asking.” 

“Fine.” 

“Fine what?”

“Fine.”

Eddie has just about had it, he’s turning back to the diner doors, 

“Are you going out with Bill now?” He says it weakly, not looking at Eddie. 

He’s taken aback for a second, suddenly tongue tied and shocked.

“No?” He says. 

“Okay. Never mind.” 

“Why do you ask?”

“No reason.” 

“Richie Tozier I will-“ 

“Do you remember like three months ago when we all went camping?” 

He lets himself search his mind, though he barely has to.

“Yes.”

“Remember when you got so mad at Stan for saying that Iron man was better than captain America and you said you wouldn’t ever watch another new marvel movie with him again?” 

He nods.

“And then he asked who you were gonna see it with if not him?”

He keeps his head moving.

“And then later, when everyone else went to bed, you asked me if I’d go with you, just the two of us, because we spent all those hours as kids in your room reading ever comic we could get our hands on?” 

“Yeah,” he feels guilt at that, understanding Richie’s disappointment. 

“Do you remember what I said?”

Eddie’s face turns red, 

“You s-said,” he coughs,

“It’s a date,” Richie finishes, bluntly. 

“So imagine my surprise when I’ve been planning this night for a month and this morning you walk in with Billy boy around your arm, draped in his sweatshirt.” 

“Richie I’m sorry-“

“It’s okay,” he cuts off, “I get it. I understand.”

Eddie frowns at the grown as a moment passes. 

“Well that’s not really fair.” 

“What isn't?”

“You joke like that all the time. You’re always touching me and calling me pet names and stuff I didn’t remember because you do that stuff all the time. How could you expect me to know that you wanted-“ 

“You just said it, Eds. I do all that stuff with you and you still don’t understand. I thought you did, I thought you were just letting me down easy.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense Richie! You’ve been treating me like that since we were kids!” He feels dumb, even though he shouldn’t. He feels angry that he’s expected to know what’s going on without anyone saying it. He hates this game of guessing emotions. 

“ _ Because I’ve been in love with you since we were kids!”  _

Eddie’s jaw drops a little. He lets them stir in it, not knowing what to say. 

“I’m sorry.”

Eddie suddenly feels the closeness they’ve acquired in the argument, they’re face to face. He doesn’t wait another minute before grabbing Richie’s face and kissing him. 

“Thank fuck,” they break apart to see the losers standing there. 

“God that was getting old,” Mike says, tiredness in his voice. 

 

Richie laughs, “Oh Fuck off, Mikey.” He says without any malice in his words.

The losers say their goodbyes and get into bikes and cars. 

As soon as they’re gone, Richie leans in for another kiss. 

“Not so fast.”

“What’s wrong?”

“If this is gonna work you can’t ever do that again. You gotta tell me what’s wrong okay?”

“Eds, Ed, and Eddie, I promise to tell you everything always.” 

“Swear?”

“Swear.” Richie says and holds out a pinky. Eddie takes it.

“Now where am I taking you Eddie my love, on our first date, is not to the movies?”

Eddie smiles and kisses him again, “How about dancing?” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it. Sorry about mistakes. Tumblr- @coffeekaspbrak


End file.
